Tesoro
by Anyra-Luna
Summary: En ese instante, supo que no podría impedir lo inevitable. Basado en el final de la Primera Guerra del Opio.


**TESORO**

** Summary: **En ese instante, supo que no podría impedir lo inevitable. Basado en el final de la Primera Guerra del Opio.

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes es mío (ojalá T.T) y bla bla bla... Lo de siempre.

* * *

—Hong Kong, ven aquí, aru—le ordenó China, alargando los brazos hacia él.

El aludido se zafó del agarre de su captor y corrió hacia el chino. El invitado los contempló, divertido. China extendió los brazos hacia ambos lados, en ademán protector, en cuanto el menor de los asiáticos estuvo tras su espalda.

—Márchate, aru—gruñó de forma autoritaria—. Ya has hecho bastante daño, aru.

Un brillo perverso relampagueó en los ojos verdes del extranjero. El chino sintió náuseas al recordar lo hermosa que le había parecido aquella mirada... al principio, cuando aún podía mantener una relación estable(1). Pero todo había sido una mentira, ahora lo sabía.

—No voy a irme sin mi botín—los ojos verdes descendieron hasta el menor de los asiáticos. Éste tembló ante aquella mirada. China resopló con los dientes apretados.

—Él no es ningún botín, aru—sentenció.

Inglaterra rió, apoyando una mano en su cintura mientras con la otra desenvainó su espada. Hong Kong se abrazó aún más al cuerpo de su protector y China acentuó su ademán protector cerrando los puños.

—Si aprecias en algo tu vida, pronto lo será.

El mayor de los asiáticos no se dejó intimidar y no cambió ni un ápice su posición, a pesar de estar desarmado. Inglaterra avanzó hacia ellos, empuñando la espada en alto, dirigiéndola hacia el cuello de China.

—Qué jodido, ¿eh? —el metal entró en contacto con la piel del chino—Ser tan temerario sólo va a conseguir que te mate antes de tiempo—sonrió.

China frunció el ceño, desafiante. Alzó el mentón, exponiendo más su punto débil. Hong Kong gimió, asustado, al ver la espada tan cerca de su protector; tiró de su ropa, intentando inútilmente alejarlo del peligro.

China bajó uno de sus brazos y aferró su mano.

—No te preocupes, estoy bien, aru—le dijo sin apartar la mirada del inglés. Subió su mano hasta su cabello y los acarició con dulzura, tratando de desterrar el miedo.

—No vas a estar _nada_ bien—le dedicó una media sonrisa y colocó la hoja de la espada contra su garganta—. No engañes al niño—le dirigió una rápida mirada y le aseguró—: no va a estar nada bien si no te entrega.

Hong Kong se estremeció y las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos

—¡Déjalo en paz, aru! —gritó con fiereza el chino, olvidando lo cerca que estaba de la muerte.

Inglaterra inspiró de forma sonora y apretó el arma contra el cuello del chino. Éste gimió cuando sintió que la afilada hoja le cortaba. La sangre se deslizó por su piel, provocando que el pequeño Hong Kong ocultara los ojos tras la ropa del chino de la que se aferraba y tiraba, queriendo huir lejos.

—Sólo es un trozo de tu país, uno muy pequeño—le indicó, casi uniendo los dedos índice y pulgar de su mano libre ante los ojos del chino—. Soy hasta generoso.

China apretó los dientes; estaba en desacuerdo con la afirmación del europeo. Hong Kong no era un pequeño trozo de su país. No, él era su hermano... su hijo. Y, por supuesto, el inglés no era generoso, en absoluto.

—Eres un asesino—masculló con desprecio en respuesta y entornó los ojos—. Has destruido mi casa, aru.

—Trato de enmendarlo—sonrió—. Hong Kong y algunas cosas más(2)... y te doy a cambio la tregua que necesitas para reconstruir todo este desastre.

—Desastre que tú has provocado, aru—remarcó, acariciando nuevamente el cabello del niño—. ¿Por qué tengo que darte nada? Yo no te debo nada, aru.

El inglés puso los ojos en blanco, hastiado.

—¿Tu reducido cerebro de bárbaro no entiende mi generosidad? Sólo te pido a cambio de la paz un trozo de tu país... ¡Un maldito trozo de tu país! —gritó, rozando el enfado. Empuñó más firmemente la espada.

China no se inmuto ante los gritos ni los insultos; lo miró con resolución, no iba a permitir que se llevara a Hong Kong. Era más viejo y más sabio, había aprendido a controlar sus impulsos. Aunque aquel control se quebró con suma facilidad en cuanto el inglés alzó una mano y acarició con dulzura su mejilla.

—China, _please_... Es un acuerdo razonable, tú lo sabes—los dedos se detuvieron en su mentón y le obligó a alzar su boca hacia él. Su aliento rozó las mejillas del chino—. Tu pueblo a cambio del niño.

El asiático trató de mantener sus emociones encadenadas, pero no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño con tristeza. Aquella propuesta era algo que su pueblo necesitaba, que clamaba a gritos... pero el precio era demasiado alto.

El inglés, que había estudiado el comportamiento del chino mientras habían estado juntos, supo lo que pensaba y moldeó con sus palabras la situación en la dirección que deseaba.

—Saldríais ganando ambos—miró al niño y luego, volvió a mirar al asiático mayor—, Hong Kong recibiría la mejor educación europea que existe.

China inspiró, intentando contener las lágrimas. Fue consciente del frío metal sobre su garganta y del niño tembloroso aferrado a su ropa. También del cruel pirata inglés que estaba frente a él, forzándole a que le entregara lo más valioso que poseía.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, rendirse le pareció la mejor opción. Sus tropas habían sido vencidas y su pueblo se lanzaba a las calles, en busca del veneno(3) que los ingleses habían introducido ilegalmente en sus tierras. No tenía otra alternativa, tendría que aceptar lo que el inglés le pedía.

—Está a un _Yes, my lord_ de salvar China—le advirtió Inglaterra—o de condenarlo.

China sintió que las lágrimas estaban a punto de desbordarle. Dentro de su pecho, algo ya hecho añicos se quebró aún más cuando asintió, aceptando el trato.

—D-de acuerdo, aru—China desvió su mirada en cuanto sintió la emoción en los ojos verdes del inglés. También sintió la mirada de desesperación de Hong Kong quemándole la sien.

—Eso está mejor—sonrió el inglés, complacido—. Entonces, sólo queda firmar el tratado(4).

Súbitamente, China se encontró aprisionado por los labios del extranjero. No fue un descubrimiento para el chino el sabor de aquella boca, ya había habido otro besos antes de aquel: tiernos, dulces, apasionados, intensos... Pero aquel no era igual a ninguno de ellos; era frío, duro, forzado... agrio y vacío como la traición que conllevaba.

El asiático golpeó su pecho, intentando apartalo inútilmente, pues estaba débil. Sin poder evitarlo, tuvo que permitirle explorar su boca con total libertad.

Inglaterra dejó caer el brazo que sostenía la espada y estrechó su cuerpo contra el del chino, saboreando su boca con la lengua, como tantas veces había hecho antes. También percibió la destrucción que él había ocasionado, el caos del cual era el culpable... y rió, rió con arrogancia en su fuero interno cuando redujo la débil resistencia del asiático, obligándole a devolverle el beso.

China cerró los ojos, presionando con fiereza su boca contra la del inglés, llorando en silencio. Se detestó a sí mismo al darse cuenta de cuánto había anhelado volver a probar aquellos labios, de cuánto había llegado a amar a su propietario... y comprobó con impotencia la fuerza y grandeza de su enemigo. Fue en ese instante, cuando tuvo más presente que nunca que Hong Kong iba a marcharse y no podría hacer nada para evitarlo.

Inglaterra se detuvo, y miró al chino, sin poder dejar de sonreír. Presionó suavemente los labios con el chino a modo de despedida; tomó del brazo al asiático menor, absolutamente seguro de que el mayor no lo impediría.

—Es un placer hacer tratos contigo—China giró la cabeza bruscamente. El inglés tiró del niño y comenzó a alejarse—. Quizá vuelva pronto... (5)

Hong Kong trató de liberarse pero le fue imposible y le pidió ayuda a China, pero éste se limitó a no mirarlo. Herido de muerte en su interior, el niño vio cómo lo traicionaba la persona que más quería y lo apartaban de su hogar. En un instante de desesperación, cuando los piratas ingleses comenzaron a valorar su nuevo _juguete_, Hong Kong desterró, casi sin darse cuenta, cualquier sentimiento de su exterior. Sus infantiles facciones adoptaron una anormal seriedad y su pecho enterró el recuerdo de aquel que había llamado hermano, aquel al que había considerado un padre...

_Soy un tesoro, _se dijo a sí mismo cuando el inglés se puso ante él. _Los tesoros no tenían derecho a sentir..._

—A partir de ahora—Inglaterra colocó una mano sobre el hombro del menor—, olvida todo lo que ese bárbaro te ha enseñado—negó con un dedo ante sus ojos—. Eso no sería propio de un señorito inglés...

Hong Kong se limitó a alzar la mirada hacia él, indiferente.

Mientras tanto, en cuanto China se aseguró de estar totalmente solo, se derrumbó sobre el suelo con un chillido de rabia y dolor. Hundió sus dedos en la tierra y la estrujó con vehemencia mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos sin que lo pudiera evitar. Y se odió, se odió a sí mismo durante mucho, mucho tiempo.

_En mitad de la nada_

_con los sueños destruidos_

_aprendí a odiar lo amado_

_y a amar lo perdido..._

(1)Hace referencia a la relación comercial que mantenían ambos países.

(2)Alusión a los términos del Tratado de Nankín, firmado al final de la Primera Guerra del Opio.

(3)El contrabando ilegal de opio que llevó a cabo Inglaterra en China, motivo de las guerras que llevan su nombre.

(4)Tratado de Nankín.

(5)Dos años después de la firma del Tratado de Nankín, comenzarían la Segunda Guerra del Opio.


End file.
